1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jet propulsion boat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. S62-258890 discloses a jet propulsion boat that includes a jet propulsion mechanism and a reverse gate that moves to change the direction of a jet flow from the jet propulsion mechanism. The reverse gate moves to a forward movement position that allows the jet flow to flow backward, a reverse movement position that allows the jet flow to flow forward and downward, and a neutral position that allows the jet flow to flow downward.
However, when the reverse gate is switched to the neutral position in the jet propulsion boat disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. S62-258890, a phenomenon in which the bow of the boat sinks into the water (so-called bow diving) occurs due to the jet flow from the jet propulsion mechanism flowing downward.